


Text Ficlets

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Glee, Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name, Supernatural
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crush, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets for various fandoms and pairings. Each ficlet is labeled accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Ficlets

Dean/Cas - Wings

“Can I see them, Cas?” Dean pants against Castiel’s mouth.

“Of course, Dean.”

A rush of wind comes and goes through the motel room and a pair of black wings is extending over them, arching through the air above the bed and brushing the walls and ceiling. Dean wastes no time in stroking his hands through the dark feathers, sliding over the silky plumes and Cas moans in response.

Kinky angel sex is definitely Dean’s favorite kind of sex.

Conrad/Worth - Similar

“Well, princess, what can the good doctor get for ya?” Worth asked with a dirty smirk.

“You’re a far cry from a legitimate doctor, Worth,” Conrad spit back.

“And yer a far cry from a legitimate human, Connie. Looks like we got somethin’ in common there.”

Conrad frowned and raised an eyebrow at Worth’s comment, but the shady back alley doctor just chuckled and went to grab a bag of blood for the failure of a vampire sitting in his office.

Sam/Gabriel - Wings

Sometimes, when Sam would touch that one specific spot between Gabriel’s shoulder blades the angel would shudder and moan and tell Sam to watch out. Then, in near silence, a pair of tawny, practically golden, wings would extend from Gabriel’s back. And they were the most beautiful things Sam had ever seen.

“I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you too, kiddo. Now _touch_ me.”

Santana/Brittany and Dave/Kurt - Beards

Santana sighed, watching Brittany dance with Artie, maneuvering his chair through the throngs of their peers dancing.

 _That should be me,_ Santana thought to herself bitterly, peeking up at her dance partner.

Dave was trying to control his rage as he watched Kurt and that prep school jerk dance together.

 _I should be the one dancing with Hummel, not that pretty boy,_ Dave thought with a scowl.

He looked back at Santana and plastered on a fake smile for their cover. They could and would pretend to be happy with each other for as long as it took to get who they really wanted.

Sam/Gabriel - Abby

Sam smiled as he watched Gabriel conjure candy from thin air for their young daughter. Abby was everything Sam could have wanted in a kid and to have her with Gabriel? Well, that was just the icing on the cake.

Leaning over to press a kiss to Abby’s forehead and then to Gabriel’s, Sam couldn’t think of a time anytime in the recent past when he had been this happy.

Sam/Gabriel – Sharing Clothes

Gabriel wore a shit eating grin and one of Sam’s large plaid shirts. And nothing else. It was… fuck, it was one of the hottest things Sam had ever seen. And Gabriel obviously knew how good he looked, shifting so the shirt fell just so, revealing a few more inches of skin.

“You like what you see, kiddo?” Gabriel purred, standing up so he could invade Sam’s personal space.

Sam swallowed audibly and leaned down to cup Gabriel’s face and kiss him, conveying exactly how much he liked what he saw with the simple press of lips.

“I’m glad you think I’m sexy, Sammy, but how about we do something a little more… interesting than kissing?”

Sam grinned, sliding his hands down Gabriel’s back to his ass, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

“You have some of the best ideas, Gabriel.”

“I know, kiddo, I’m a sexy and a genius, I’m your perfect man. Now let’s _fuck_.”


End file.
